


Lily Helping Her Daughter Through Her First Period

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive! Lily Potter, Daughter Reader, First Period, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slight Period Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Reader having her first period and Lily helping her
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Daughter Reader
Kudos: 8





	Lily Helping Her Daughter Through Her First Period

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this was meant to be an actual fic but I made it into a headcanon, so I hope anon is okay with this. It is short but I hope y'all like it. There is not enough Jily! x daughter! reader fics out there, which is disappointing. Request are still open, continue to send those in. Also sorry for any mistakes.

o

  * So before you got your first period, Lily talked about with you 



  * You were going to Hogwarts and she needed to inform you in case it happened when she wasn’t present 



  * She taught you how to place a pad onto your underwear and how to use a tampon once you felt comfortable using on 



  * Thankfully your first period came when you were home for the Christmas holidays 



  * You were helping Lily bake cookies while your dad and Harry were out with Sirius for Christmas shopping in London 



  * You felt weird since you woke up but thought nothing of it 



  * Until you went to the bathroom and saw your period for the first time 



  * “Mum, can you come here?!” You yelled out 



  * Once Lily entered, you had tears in your eyes 



  * Concerned at first, she then realized what was happening and reach out the the cabinet 



  * Pulling out a pad, she opened the wrapping 



  * “I told you how to put these on, remember? 



  * You nodded and grabbed it from her while she went to grab you fresh clothes 



  * Once you got all cleaned up, you went downstairs and went into the room where lily was 



  * Immediately she engulfed you in a hug 



  * “My baby girl is all grown up.” She said, placing kisses on your forehead 



  * You groaned wiping your forehead, “Mum, you left lipsticks marks.” 



  * Lily only laughed and placed another kiss while handing you a chocolate bar 



  * “Eat this, makes you feel better while on your monthly” 



  * “Kind of like uncle Remus?” 



  * “Exactly.” She responded, laughing. 




End file.
